Minutes To Midnight
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Middleman Their partnership, their relationship changes with each day...Minutes to Midnight are a collection of drabbles focusing on Middleman and Wendy Watson...


Disclaimer: Middleman doesn't belong to me. Neither do the songs that I used.

Author's Note: These are a collection of 10 Drabbles that I wrote for the MM/WW LJ Community

Minutes To Midnight

A Collection of Drabbles

Fandom: The Middleman

Pairing: Middleman/Wendy

Ratings: T-M

**1. Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drum**

**A Perfect Circle**

**Emotive**

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. The emotions struck through him like physical blows. Everything was in chaos. The world was ending. He closed his eyes and hoped he was dreaming. He watched the streets from the large picture window, watched as the sky turned red and the streets fell into darkness. He heard the sounds of heels on the hardwood floor.

He turned and saw her standing there. Of course, she would be at his side at the end of the world. Her expression revealed nothing, it was pleasantly blank. He was glad she was beside him, knowing that in this world, she was the one that he could always count on.

"_Go back to sleep_." She whispered, her voice far away.

**2. Darkness Around The Sun**

**Alexz Johnson**

**Instant Star (Season 3)**

Tears fell down her face as she watched Ida administer a shock to his heart. She counted the beats, 1…2…3…_Zap_. He couldn't leave her, not now, not like this. Ida looked up at her, her face unexpressive as always.

"He'll make it." She announced, like she was stating the weather.

She fell to her knees beside them and let the tears of relief come.

**3. So Close**

**Jon McLaughlin**

**Enchanted Soundtrack**

She smiled up at him as he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. His smile matched her as he offered her his hand. Hands joined, he led her out on to the dance floor and gave her a little twirl before bringing her close. She enjoyed the feeling of him against her and moved in time with him to the elegant waltz that played.

Wendy tilted her face toward him, watched his smile warm his eyes. He leaned down, his lips brushing hers. _Almost_.

**4. I Don't Care **

**Apocalyptica (Featuring Adam Gontier of Three Days Grace)**

**Worlds Collide**

She didn't know what brought them to this point, but she knew that she didn't want to go back. Even though, crossing this line would mean everything would change. _I don't care_. She thought. She would give up _everything_ if it meant that she could have this stolen moment with him.

Naked before him, she straddled his lap, her arms wrapping around his back. One hand trailed up his neck, tunneling through the soft, close-shaved hair of the back of his head. Her breasts brushed against the skin of his naked chest and she tilted her head back.

His lips trailed along her throat, from the base up to her jaw line. He kissed her, long and thorough. They reclined back to the bed, the friction of their naked skin, sending shivers down her spine.

**5. Want**

**Disturbed**

**The Sickness**

They agreed it couldn't happen again. But Wendy found herself on those quiet days, missing the feel of his skin against hers, the roughness of his calloused hands on her breasts. And on those days, found his watching her, his eyes too alert, too attentive. It sent a shot of desire scorch through her, straight to her core.

"You want me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

His mouth twitched, his eyes flickered to her lips. He didn't say no.

**6. Lucky**

**Bif Naked**

"We were lucky today, Dubbie." His voice was soft.

She looked at him, eyes catching every bruise and every cut that marred his face. Their mission had been hard today, an almost failure.

"I know." She sighed.

Lucky didn't even cover how she felt. She had fought beside him, not giving up, though every fiber of her being wanted to. She would not die here and neither would he. She wouldn't allow it. They deserved a more dignified death.

**7. Next Contestant**

**Nickelback**

**All The Right Reasons**

For the first time ever, he found himself hating going undercover. Wendy was dress appropriately enough for the mission, but appropriate was not the first word that came to his mind. Nor was the word dressed. The tight skirt she wore was tiny; her top was so revealing that one sneeze would make sure Victoria lost her Secret.

What made him mad were the men that watched her. Their eyes removed what little clothing she had on. She was his partner gosh darn it and he did not want her being objectified like that. He watched as one man made a fatal mistake. He reached up and grabbed her ass. Before Wendy could even react, _he did_. The man that had grabbed her inappropriately was on the floor with one hard punch. Wendy just looked up at her Boss and smiled.

**8. When I Grow Up**

**Pussycat Dolls**

**When I Grow Up (Single)**

He should've known better to bother her on a Thursday. It was Thursday Drunk, after all. She was a little buzzed. Okay, maybe a little bit more than buzzed. Wendy danced with Lacey in an odd choreographed dance that they created on another Thursday Drunk. After their song ended and after a triumphant yell of "Hoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnn!" Wendy danced over to her Boss. Then, boldly (or just drunkenly) she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Is that pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

He steadied her as she swayed slightly to the right. "It's a pen, Dubbie." He answered with a slight, teasing grin. She scowled in response.

**9. Imagine (Companion to "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums)**

**A Perfect Circle**

**Emotive**

He was having that dream again. A sky of red, a street of darkness, and the oncoming knowledge of the end of the world. She was beside him, like she always was. It comforted him to feel her presence next to him. He reached out and took her hand.

"Could we have prevented this?" he asked her.

"_Imagine." _She murmured, her free hand coming up to touch the cool glass of the picture window.

The sun flared in the sky, causing an orange flash of light across them both.

He awoke with a start, his eyes searching the darkness for her. But she was not there and he was left alone in the silence.

**10. Addicted **

**Saving Abel**

**Saving Abel**

The Middleman was a professional. Well, most times. There were only three times he was unprofessional. And all three of those times involved a naked Wendy Watson. He could not believe the effect she had on him. It was unlike any other he had ever experienced. He refused to admit what he truly was. An addict.

He found Wendy in the locker room, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She merely looked at him when he came in. He was thankful that their relationship hadn't changed because of… being intimate. He watched her take a smaller towel from the cabinet and dry her hair.

She caught him watching her and smiled cheekily.

"Anything I can help you with?"

He blinked, cleared his throat. He was an addict, darn it, and he was craving a fix.

"Only if you don't mind dropping your towel."

A full blown smile lit her face and she undid the towel, letting it fall to her feet.

"Anything else?" she asked, smirking.


End file.
